Malachai
by DarellyLucero
Summary: "In which a certain sociopathic heretic named Malachai Parker survived and now travels to New Orleans in search for some trouble and probably to cause more." Possible Klaus Mikaelson or Lucien Castle/ Fem!Kai Parker.
1. 00 prologue

**Disclaimer: The Originals are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the female version of "Kai" and Ace plus the way they will affect the future plot.**

* * *

 **cast**

 _Elizabeth Olsen and Chris Wood_ as **Malachai Parker**

 _Kit Harington_ as **Ace Kinlaw**

 _Joseph Morgan_ as **Klaus Mikaelson**

 _Andrew Lees_ as **Lucien Castle**

 _Daniel Gillies_ as **Elijah Mikaelson**

* * *

 **00; prologue**

In the middle of the forest a hand showed up from under the dirt; the second one appeared later until finally a gasp sounded, the brown haired girl crawled till she was out of the ground; she breathed heavily for a moment.

The girl tried to stand up and fixed her red dress that was also covered with her blood and the blood from some of her victims. She cleared her throat which hurt her and touched it "Ouch" she exclaimed sarcastically "That was a dick move from your part, Damon" she said in a dark tone "You didn't even let me finish my monologue to dear Bonnie."

"Now let's see if everything it's still working" the girl muttered.

She closed her eyes and sighed, lifting her left hand she whispered _"Incendia"_ the small plant in front of her caught up on fire while she grinned widely at the result "Still with magic" she opened her mouth revealing two pointing fangs coming out, veins were appearing under her eyes "Still a vampire" she snorted "Still… an… he- _re_ -tic" she pronounced slowly.

She felt weird; something was different inside of her. No, it wasn't the emotions, she didn't even have any of those left inside of her, there was nothing.

She glanced down at her hands, moving her fingers in a quick movement a red light started to appear "Well this is new" she muttered.

As she moved her fingers the light started to grow, shrugging she tried to send the light into a tree's direction which worked incredibly well. The side of the tree was completely destroyed, smiling she turned her look to a giant rock at the other side, she lifted her hand and the rock started to be surrounded by the light to then start to float in the air, testing her theory, she turned her hand into a fist making the rock crush and turn into dust.

"My… my… I think now I have to actually say thanks to him for cutting my head off" the heretic said out loud still admiring the light in her hands.

The girl grinned widely "Just like I told Damon… I always win."

* * *

 **As you can see this will be a female Kai, yes I love Kai, he is my favorite villain from TVD, and I totally hated that he died, and I really wanted to write a female version of him but I also wanted a character with Wanda's powers so I was like why the hell not give Kai those powers, well she doesn't have the mind reading not like Wanda but she can read minds after all it's a thing that vampires have.**

 **She is an heretic, you know Kai , he is really psychotic so now I'm making it into a girl and go to New Orleans, I mean she could get along quite well with Kol in a way after they fight of course. Klaus and her well... this will be hard but it will be worthy or I don't know there is also the chance that I can make a little thing with Lucien. But I know very well how Lucien and Kai will get along... So excited guys:)**

 **I would love to know your thoughts of this idea.**

 **Love you all xxx**


	2. 01 a heretic on the loose

**Disclaimer: The Originals are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the female version of "Kai" and Ace plus the way they will affect the future plot.**

* * *

 **cast**

 _Elizabeth Olsen and Chris Wood_ as **Malachai Parker**

 _Kit Harington_ as **Ace Kinlaw**

 _Joseph Morgan_ as **Klaus Mikaelson**

 _Andrew Lees_ as **Lucien Castle**

 _Daniel Gillies_ as **Elijah Mikaelson**

* * *

 **01; a heretic on the loose**

Covered in blood, Malachai walked through the woods calmly, but the anger was starting to appear and it could be seen around her, the plants and the trees that each time she passed were starting to die… she was destroying everything and she didn't care… the only thing in her mind were two names; Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore.

The heretic knew for sure she was going to make them pay but she wasn't stupid, this time she wasn't even going to bother in preparing an entire monologue, no, she was going to find the dark skinned witch and kill her then she was going pay the Salvatore vampire a visit… a smile started to form in her face as she contemplated the possible reactions of them, even better, Damon's face after she tells him she killed the Bennett witch… he was going to be very surprise by the knowledge the heretic possessed.

She stopped walking when she reached the road, at the distance a car was coming right in her direction, the brown haired licked her lips and took a couple of steps forwards, the car stopped instantly before it could hit her, the door opened and a young man came out of it with a look full of concern and panic in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking closer to the girl "Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" his eyes travelled through the red dress of the girl.

Kai looked directly at him, smirking "Oh… I'm fine" she told him "Just a little angry… you know" she started to walk towards him "But also I'm in a need of a car" the man knew something was wrong and started to back away "And I'm very, very… hungry. I haven't eaten anything in… well… I don't know for how long I was dead but who cares, right?" she laughed.

The guy quickly opened the door of the car but Kai speeded and grabbed him by the shoulder, she pushed him against the car making him groan in pain as he felt the impact "It's rude to turn your back at someone who is speaking to you… anyways, I'm sure you'll be enough to cease the hunger for at least a couple of hours" the guy's eyes widened in fear when he saw veins appear under the eyes of the girl that also were in a bright red color.

Malachai immediately started to feed from him till the point where the guy died, she let go of him making the body fell on the ground; without even bothering to wipe out the blood from her mouth she opened the door and entered the car, she pressed the pedal with her foot then the car jumped a little "Whoops" she muttered with a smile knowing the car had jump because it had pass on top of the body.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett opened the door of the Salvatore's house, she had been living in there for the last six months, she wasn't in college, no, she needed time after the chaos Kai created; the sociopath killed everyone in Alaric's wedding, the only thing that relieved her was the fact that she was finally dead… but just a small portion, after all Kai took everything away from her.

"Damon" the witch called dropping the keys on the table "Is anyone here?" she asked then smiled "You better not be playing with me again or else I will give you another aneurism" she warned playfully.

She walked to fill a glass with bourbon but before she could take a sip she saw a note next to the liquor, she grabbed it and opened the paper… the glass fell on the ground breaking in pieces, Bonnie's eyes were open wide in shock, fear? She didn't even know anymore. The words "Miss me? -K" were written on the paper.

She shook her head denying the small possibility of Kai being back, there was no way that monster was back, she saw Damon cut her head off with a clean swing… but her body froze completely as she heard the voice of the person she hated the most behind her.

"Was it good?" Kai's voice sounded from behind "I mean it was creepy enough to scare you because that was my objective" she chuckled "Come on, Bon-Bon, turn around… I'm real and I'm back from the dead."

"No" Bonnie whispered "You're not real" she shook her head "You're dead."

"Correction" the heretic said started to walk around her "I was dead… then I came back" she frowned "Wait, but I'm a vampire so… no, yeah, I think you're right I am dead but still here" she finished now standing in front of the dark skinned witch who slowly started to lift her look at her with fear in her eyes "Hi."

Bonnie turned around and started to run but only a second after Malachai appeared in front of her "Wow" she told her "You are not good at running."

The witch chanted "Motus" but nothing happened.

"No magic? Oh, that's my fault" the brown haired told her "I kind of put a spell in the house making you unable to use your magic" she smiled amused "But keep trying. It's adorable, like you're having a little seizure."

"How are you..." Bonnie started to say still in disbelief.

Kai cut her off "Did you think you could keep screwing people over and there wouldn't be any consequences?" she asked her taking a step forwards making the witch back away "Did you really think I wouldn't take any precautions? Huh, Bonnie? Did you really believe that I wouldn't think in the possibility of being killed by any of you?" the heretic grinned evilly to then grab the shoulders of Bonnie.

The witch cried out in pain feeling her magic being suck out by Kai "It felt really bad when you stabbed me back in the prison world then you left me behind… I was stuck again in that horrible place… but you were right" she let go of her shoulders, the witch fell on the ground whimpering, Kai kneeled at her level "I am a monster… and I will never change."

"Please" Bonnie whispered weakly.

"Please?" Malachai repeated amused "Isn't that what I said to you in the prison world before you left me… and now you are begging me" she kicked her in the stomach with enough force to send her to the other side of the room "That's kind of hypocrite don't you think?" she said walking towards the witch, then grab her by the neck and lifted her body to then push her against the wall making her gasp in pain.

Blood was coming out of Bonnie's mouth, she was severely hurt but she knew… she knew deep down she was going to die, this was the end; Kai leaned close to her ear and whispered "I'm going to enjoy this."

Bonnie saw her lean back, her eyes widened as Kai's eyes turned into a bright red color then… she screamed.

* * *

Damon Salvatore entered his house and as always he went to make himself a drink, just like any other day, but stopped when he noticed the broken glass on the floor, frowning he focused his earing… but there was no sound instead the lights of the house started to flick; the vampire immediately tensed knowing someone was inside, someone messing with him, the lights went off for a second then went on again.

The older Salvatore blinked but he felt someone behind him, slowly he turned finding the girl whose head he had cut off very much alive, standing there with a grin "I'm hallucinating" he muttered in disbelief.

Kai pretended to make a grimace then leaned a little "Sorry to disappoint you but" she smiled "You're not."

"You're dead" Damon hissed "I killed you."

"You did" she replied nodding "Cut my head off and all that show but remember? I'm mega-powerful" she chuckled "There are spells where you die then you're able to come back… and that's exactly what I did."

Damon didn't waste any time and went to attack her but Kai quickly lifted her hand making him fall on the floor shouting in pain "Now, why don't you take a seat, huh, Damon?" with a flick of her wrist a chair from the back moved towards them and stood behind Damon, the vampire was lifted off the ground and thrown to the chair by the magic of the heretic.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you again" Damon spat trying to move from the seat but he was restrained by magic "Better I will leave you to Bonnie, I bet she will love have the turn to kill you."

Malachai started to laugh loudly then pretended to wipe a tear from her eye "Oh, Damon, Damon, Damon" she said shaking her head completely amused "Bonnie is already here."

"What?" the vampire asked confused.

Kai shook her head "Sorry" she chuckled "You just can't see her" she licked her lips "Phasmatos oculix."

In the sofa Bonnie's body appeared in a sitting position with a hole in her chest and a heart in her hands, clearly it was her own heart; Kai grinned as he looked at Damon's reaction.

"Bonnie" he whispered in a broken tone "No, no, no, no… BONNIE" he shouted "NO" the veins under his eyes appeared also his fangs "I WILL RIP YOU APART, MALACHAI."

The heretic didn't flinch in fact she smiled amused "Don't pretend to be sad, Damon, tell me if you're not a least a little bit relieved" she smirked "I mean, if you remember, Bonnie dies then Elena wakes up."

"I don't care" he hissed at her.

"That's great because Elena is not going to wake up either way" Kai said pursing her lips.

"What?" the vampire spat again with fury and confusion.

Malachai sighed loudly annoyed "I may have omitted some things in the video I left to Bonnie a while ago… You see, there is a reason of why it was supposed to be you killing her and no one else" she smirked "Can you figure it out, now?" she leaned to be face to face with the dark haired vampire "It's not that difficult… I just killed Bonnie but Elena is still asleep, also I rigged it so that if you tried to find any other way to remove the spell Bonnie and Elena would die… instantly, but if you killed Bon-Bon then your precious Lena would finally wake up."

Damon started to shake his head understanding what was happening, he understood, it didn't matter if Bonnie lived her whole life either way Elena would remain asleep "Only I could kill her" he murmured in horror.

"There you go, champ" Kai exclaimed happily "I made the spell myself, Elena would only wake up if you, only you, Damon, killed Bonnie but" she turned to see Bonnie's dead body "Now you can't have her back, not now" she grinned evilly "Not ever."

The heretic noticed a couple of tears appear in the vampire's eyes and snorted "Are you seriously crying?" she asked amused "Well this just turned out to be the best day of my now immortal life" chuckling she continued with another topic "Before I could find you, I paid a visit to the old vault of Mystic Falls, imagine my face when I discovered that all Lily's heretics were dead" confusion appeared in Damon's face.

"Oh, sorry, you know how I am, I don't like competitions and her heretics sooner or later were going to become a problem to me… so I linked all of their lives to me without them realizing" she sighed happily "I managed because I was still the mega-powerful leader of the Gemini coven… anyways when you killed me… well you killed them too" she grinned "Congratulations Damon, you actually helped me."

Kai sighed "All of this could have been avoided if you had listen to me; I told you going back for your mother was a bad idea, you couldn't just leave it alone… if you and Bonnie hadn't been stupid then you could still be happily with Elena, Jo would still be alive, happily married with Alaric and soon to become a mom but no; you had to screw me over, tsk, tsk, tsk" she grabbed his face still restraining him with her magic "It seemed to me you guys loved the trouble" she let go of him and clapped her hands "Well time for you to die… you don't mind if I try my new powers with you, right?" she shook her head "I'm sure you don't."

Damon's eyes widened when he saw Kai's hands start to glow red and streams of red light appeared, she moved her hands a little then sent the light directly to his chest; he gasped in pain "What is that?" he struggled to say.

She ignored him and turned her hand into a fist, the dark haired vampire felt like his heart was being rip out, he looked at her with fury "Screw you, you little magic sucker" he snapped in pain.

"Oh, Damon, do you remember the words I said after the merge?" she asked with a grin "You win some, you lose some, except for me" she shook her head "No matter who am I going against, I will always manage to find a way to succeed" the brown haired girl smiled "Bonnie and you, are the proof of it."

She flicked her wrist, Damon's heart instantly came out of his chest and flew directly to Kai's hand, she inspected the heart for a moment then dropped it on the floor.

* * *

Kai drove out of the town still using the car she had taken from the guy of the road; one of the things that got stuck in her head before she died was when Tyler bit her, she was dying and went to Damon looking for the cure, the vampire told her he knew one in New Orleans; after leaving the bodies on the house she made a little research on the werewolves bites on a vampire, there was no cure at all, she was supposed to die but by being something different, the heretic managed to cure herself… now, if Damon said there was one in New Orleans she was sure of herself that it would be a fantastic idea to know what the cure was.

She left the car at the outsides of the airport and directly went inside to see in there was any flights available, to her luck there were, confidently she compelled a woman to give her seat in the plain.

After hours of flying, the heretic arrived it the morning, at first she didn't know where to start but then she started to feel it, it was magic… tons of magic concentrated in a specific place, a place called the French Quarter.

Malachai arrived just at the place and sighed, all that magic was calling to her, it was everywhere; grinning the heretic started to walk in the streets of the French Quarter, passing the people.

"Let's see what makes you so special, New Orleans."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews3**

 **I would love to know your thoughts of this idea.**

 **Love you all xxx**


	3. 02 parker and kinlaw

**Disclaimer: The Originals and The Vampire Diaries are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the female version of "Kai" and Ace plus the way they will affect the future plot.**

* * *

 **02; parker and kinlaw**

"It's all you know?"

Malachai finished asking the vampire that was sitting on a chair in front of her being held by her magic. All day she had been looking around the city for someone that would know about all the things that could be useful for her if she knew them... last to say she was very impressed and almost surprised by all the events that have happened since the arrival of the Originals.

Klaus Mikaelson becoming a father, a war between the werewolves, witches and vampires, the death of Klaus' baby which she didn't know if it was actually true or not... she had at feeling it wasn't true due the fact that the mother of the Originals came back from the death to kill her sons and Klaus did the impossible to kill her... still the hybrid acted as if nothing have happened making her believe the death of his daughter wasn't true; if his daughter was dead then the Original would be devastated, he wouldn't stay in New Orleans knowing it was the city in where his daughter was murder, he should have left... he wasn't showing any of the signs of a father mourning. His daughter was very much alive.

Plus Mikael, father of the Originals with the exception of Klaus was back through the witch named Davina, and Kai couldn't wait to show the little witch what real power was; the werewolves were cursed to always be in their wolves form and only turn back to their human form on a full moon which also include the new hybrid, Hayley Marshall.

Kai laughed loudly when the vampire told her about the return of the child, she was actually alive, of course, she had been correct with her assumption, she was always right. Until this point, the heretic almost knew everything about the situation of the Originals thanks to the vampire in front of her who was a close friend of Marcel.

The vampire nodded in pain "It's all I know" he breathed "If you're going to kill me do it already."

"I'm not going to kill you, silly Joshua" Kai told him with a smile "If I do that then Marcel will suspect and he will know about me then he will tell Klaus and finally all the Originals will know about me" she shook her head "Can't let that happen... at least not yet."

Joshua glared at her "And what are you going to do then?" she leaned closer to him "You can't assure I will not tell Marcel."

"I don't know if you notice but I'm a witch" she told him as if she was talking to a little kid "And by being a witch I can also erase memories" his eyes widened knowing what she was going to do to him; Kai smirked "Not gonna lie to you, this will hurt like a bitch."

The heretic lifted her hands and placed them on each side of Joshua's head, the red bright light came out of her hands and entered the mind of the vampire making him scream in pain as he felt his memories being ripped and torn out of his head in a violently way. As the brunette finished the vampire fell unconscious thanks to the pain.

Kai tilted her head to the side pursing her lips she spoke "Huh, I didn't realize... my dad's name is also Joshua... was" she frowned "Sorry, forgot I killed him" she shrugged "Oh well, have a nice nap" she patted Joshua's cheek then turned to leave his apartment

* * *

As the Parker witch walked through the streets of New Orleans, Ace Kinlaw was looking for a certain brunette he had seen days ago walking in the streets, he had smelled her and knew something was different about her, she smelled like a vampire but also there was another scent on her.

Ace was the only werewolf that wasn't cursed in his wolf form, he was enjoying every minute of it, then again he was different from the other wolves, for starters he was more than five hundred years old... Kinlaw still could be killed by ripping his heart out or ripping his head off, but by any other wound he could heal or come back from the dead just like a vampire... his immortality came from a spell, a curse he asked for or more like he threatened the leader of a coven to make him invincible.

He was glad, Edward Parker, the leader of the Gemini coven had made him immortal.

But in the present he was only interested in that brunette, he didn't feel the necessity to share the position of the unique one in New Orleans but at the same time wanted to know why he felt truly curious for her.

He followed her scent through the streets till he stopped in front of an apartment he frowned as he noticed it was Joshua's apartment, the scent was strong in there but she had left.

It took him a couple of hours but finally he found her, she was inside of a bar talking to the bartender, he heard her ask the woman if she knew about Klaus Mikaelson, in that moment he knew he would have to keep tabs on her, the vampire was going to be part of something, Ace just had to know what, when, how and why. Easy.

* * *

The woman told her about where Klaus was going to be; the hybrid was going to have an exhibition of paintings at the art gallery, it was the perfect moment for her to get to know the enemy... or possible friend? Who she was kidding... Klaus Mikaelson was going to be begging her to let him get in her pants.

She walked out of the bar and turned into the direction of a dark alley, she stopped and cloaked herself, she had felt someone following her the whole day, now hidden she saw a man with curly hair enter the alley to stop confused, he looked around as if he was trying to smell something... Werewolf was her only thought, now that she was a vampire she could recognize other scents, and he certainly smelled like a dog.

She walked cautiously and placed herself in front of him, she wasn't going to deny the fact that the guy was gorgeous but she didn't have time for that, she wanted answers.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall; that surprised him because he didn't see anything; he quickly got up and started to look everywhere trying to find who had thrown him.

Kai pressed her arm against his throat and made herself visible to him, if she wasn't as smart as she was, probably she wouldn't have noticed how his eyes widened in surprise but almost in the same second he regained the composure and gave her a smirk showing his white teeth.

But two could play that game, she smiled softly and in a calm tone, she spoke "Hi... You know it's rude to follow a lady for the entire day" she said nodding "If you don't know it's call stalking" she pressed harder her arm in his throat but he didn't seem fazed by it "Who are you and why are you following me? Better tell me now because I'm feeling the urge to stab you in the eyes with a needle... countless of times."

"I was preoccupied, beautiful woman like you walking around at this time... alone? Couldn't let anything bad happen to you" he replied in a smooth British tone.

Kai snorted and decided to let go of him "During the whole day?" she asked him smirking "I'm not going to ask again, ken doll."

"Fine" he told her nodding " But only because you're pretty, love" she grinned "I'm Ace" she arched her eyebrow waiting for more making him roll his eyes "Ace Kinlaw."

Malachai didn't get it at first, but she knew she had heard of that name somewhere... and she was right, she had seen his name in one of the old books of her coven... dead-coven. Ace Kinlaw, the werewolf who was immortal thanks to her ancestor.

"Ace Kin-law" she repeated the name sounding the last part longer "I know you."

Ace's smirk instantly fell "You're the werewolf from the 1400's that wanted to become the all so powerful so you made yourself immortal" she laughed "This is so ironic... that almost makes me question myself if you actually know who I am and you're just pretending to not know me."

"I am curious to know who you are and now that you mention all of this" he said gesturing with his hand the situation "It's making me more curious. You know who I am but I do not know who you are, mind enlighten me, love?"

The heretic bowed and lifted her head still inclined, smiling she introduced herself "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kai" she straightened "Parker, if you must know. It was my coven that made you immortal, little doggy."

"Bloody hell" he cursed out loud "Of course it couldn't be a coincidence that I had found you interesting... there is no such thing as coincidences."

Kai sighed annoyed "And now I'm waiting for you to give me a reason of why I should not kill you right now."

"You should watch the temper, love, it's going to get you in trouble" Ace told her with a smirk.

The heretic snorted loudly, she had said the same thing to Damon in the prison world, after she chuckled she replied "Sorry, I'm still kind of rusty on the face to face human interactions."

"Good thing neither of us is human" the werewolf told her "You smell like a vampire... who killed you? No better again if you're a vampire how are you able to make yourself invisible?"

Malachai narrowed her eyes, lifting her hand she clenched it making the werewolf choke; he grabbed his neck feeling how the air was not coming to his lungs "I ca-an he-elp y-ou" he managed to say "I kno-ow mo-ore a-about the Mi-ika-ael-sons than Jo-oshua."

For more seconds the heretic only stood there looking at him, analyzing the situation, of course, she couldn't trust him, but he could be useful, rolling her eyes she let go of him; Ace gasped for air and started to cough.

Kai looked at him calmly "Try anything, little doggy, and you'll be having a really bad day."

"You're going to the art gallery, aren't you?" Ace asked her still rubbing his neck and decided to ask in another time about how she was able to do magic still being a vampire because that wasn't something possible.

She nodded, the curly one replied "Great, let's go" the brunette started to walk but the wolf spoke again "You're a piece of work" she arched her eyebrow "I like you... plus you're pretty."

She smirked "Well I didn't choose to be this good looking. We all have crosses to bear."

* * *

The heretic and the werewolf entered the art gallery, instantly both saw Klaus sitting in the bar talking with someone, a man, both were laughing; Kai looked at Ace "Who is he?"

Ace pursed his lips "I don't know" she turned at him in disbelief "Seriously" he shook his head "I have never seen him before, just like you, he is new in the city" he shrugged "You should go and introduce yourself so you can know who the new one is."

"I could do that" Kai said nodding and pursing her lips "But I'm paralyzed with not caring very much at the moment."

The curly man looked at her confused "Then why are you here?"

"To observe and listen, I thought it was obvious" the heretic replied.

Suddenly a blonde walked in looking around "Oh, that is-"

"Camille" Kai finished with a smile "Little human Camille, I know who she is. Now why she is here?"

* * *

Klaus took notice of her and immediately excused himself from the guy and walked to her "Well, I suppose later is better than never, but you are late indeed."

Camille looked at him serious "I'm not here for the show. I have a problem, and you weren't answering your phone" she looked behind him "Who's the dirtbag eyeing me like I'm a rack of lamb? Old friend?"

"Old acquaintance, nothing more" Klaus answered her shrugging.

"Old acquaintance? You wound me?" the man asked from his seat pretending to be hurt.

Camille's eyes widened "He can hear us? Is he..."

"Hard of hearing? Quite the opposite, actually. A side effect I inherited from Nik" he answered before Klaus could, still from his seat.

Klaus rolled his eyes and continued with the blonde "We can discuss my discourteous friend Lucien at our next little chat. For now, let's preserve your precious boundaries, shall we?"

"Someone tortured and killed a local, left the body right out in the open. I think it was a vampire" the blonde told him preoccupied.

Klaus nodded but looked angry "Yes. Well, vampire business is now Marcel's purview or Elijah's when he's not busy loathing me. By all means, check with them."

* * *

After Camille left, Kai and Ace stood there still hearing the conversation of Klaus and his friend, Lucien. Kinlaw decided to speak "A murder? May I ask if this is your doing?"

"I have killed a few but only to feed, I didn't know about this one" she smirked "But this is becoming more interesting."

Both heard how Lucien was talking about his worries of the sire lines, how it would be easier to kill an Original to wipe out an entire line of competition, which was very tempting, Klaus's preoccupation with the white oak that it's the weapon that can kill an Original, but now that she thought about it, Kai didn't know to which sire line she belonged.

And if what Lucien had said about the temptation of other vampires coming to take out an Original to wipe out a sire line was true then the heretic had to find out which sire line she belonged and if she couldn't at least find out a way to break the bond between them... it was magical after all, and that it is what she does best, break spells and create better ones.

"Definitely very interesting" the heretic muttered looking at Klaus and Lucien.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this chapter. As always I would love to know your thoughts of this, reviews are very welcome! So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Hope I get to update soon.**

 **With love, Darelly xxx**


End file.
